nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Otterstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Leader's Den page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roboflight (Talk) 00:16, February 23, 2013 Hey, Otter I noticed you RPed in the Leader's Den. I just wanted to point out that you have to leave a description of your cat on Join the Clan and wait for it to be approved before you may begin to RP with a cat. Thanks :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:17, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I accepted her so now you can RP with her :) Just remember, next time, to put her under the Join The Clan page as opposed to one of the archives :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you have to wait. Or you can leave and do something else, (eaing, chatting etc...) until Rainy comes back :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:41, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep. EVIL ROO'S SIG FOR MAKING THIS THING TINY! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Inactivity Notice Your last edit was on February 23, 2013. Since that was over a month ago, you're recieving a warning: Unless you reply to this message within the next five days, your characters will be put up for adoption, and potentially deleted. After replying, any characters that aren't roleplayed within the three days after will be moved without notice. For more information, or if you have any questions about this, please leave a message on my talk page. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]][[User talk:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja| 'talk ']][[User blog:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja|'''blog]] http://img.ifcdn.com/images/df1bbb4c7dfe5d4863d1e72671a22593f9b661bc518fcbf53af308bd00c2b36e_1.gif bye now c: 04:16, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Welcome, suppperr late. Supper late XD GINGER who<3 you 11:13, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Hello, Otterstar! I am here to inform you that your last edit was on February 23, 2013, which was more than 10 months ago. If you do not reply to this message/roleplay your character within the next three days, your characters will be deleted or put up for adoption. Thanks! -Crane Hey Otter! I just wanted to say hi, since you're somewhat back and you probably don't know me as well. I'm Firey, and I'm a rollback/chat mod here. :) (I'm not angry or whatever, but it just bugs me that you've taken the siggie I had on WFW, and changed the links; well except the last one, which is really weird because that links to my story :P Next time, can you just ask me to make a siggie for you? I'd be glad to help. It just bugs me when people just take what I've done and change it) But I still want to be friends! :) <3 [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and 'get ''me '']] 14:59, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to make you one :) Can you tell me what page your siggie is on and what your siggie shall look like? (you might have to change the links for the WFW one on WFW cause I think your last one still links to Flutters x3) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 15:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Well just tell me these things : '''Colors: What it will say: Background (if wanted): Text-shadow colors: (if wanted): Gradients (blending of colors, also if wanted :P): What links to what: That's about it. And I need the page that your siggie is on, unless you copy and paste the coding, I can make the page for you :3 [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 15:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) One more thing, do you have the page for a siggie? Like User:Otterstar/Sig or Template:Otterstar/Sig if not, I'll make it but I need to know if you do! [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 15:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I'll make the page and everything for you when I come back :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 15:26, April 12, 2014 (UTC) okay I finished yuor siggie :) I love you more than words can say, but I have to go So to activate this siggie, all you have to do is go to your Preferences and check the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature" and in the "Custom Box" type in { { SUBST:User:Otterstar/Sig } } WITHOUT those spaces. (cause if I type in the spaces, it will only show your siggie) Then you press save on the bottom, and when you use your siggie, you can just press the signature button or do four ~'s. :) Hope you like it! [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 16:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Nooooo, I'm not mad at you. Why'd you think that? ''You have been tangled... in the frost 03:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright!! So, this is just the first draft, obviously, so any changes you'd like me to make, feel free to tell me!! No matter how minor, I want this to be as close to perfect as I can possibly get, so please let me know!! If you do like it, but don't know how to set it up, I can help with that too! Here's your siggie (and don't worry, the second link doesn't work because it's already on your talk page): Forever Mine You're gone.... I look forward to hearing from you! many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me 06:20, July 16, 2015 (UTC) hiya! I love da sig your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 23:01, July 20, 2015 (UTC)